


【火影】无题

by Diazepam



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ShiIta, 止鼬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diazepam/pseuds/Diazepam
Summary: 一个在床上互相钓鱼的故事。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 4





	【火影】无题

无题

宇智波止水×宇智波鼬

_____________________

宇智波止水交完晚班踏出办公楼大门时，忽地被一阵寒风吹清醒了，前半夜二十二度，后半夜三度，他的秋季外套下是短袖衫，浑身一抖，差点猛男落涕，他原路倒了回去，决定不回家了，先回大院宿舍找件衣服穿，睡一觉。

凌晨的部门大楼空空荡荡，只有声控灯在随着他的脚步亮起，从侧门出，有土石累成的围墙，新漆的大门开着，他进入住宿区，几栋联排的老式六层建筑，淹没在树荫里，只有外部楼梯间亮着昏黄的灯。止水的宿舍在单人楼的顶层，走上五楼时照明灯全灭了。又停电了，他想。一梯四户，他每次过来休息时都没遇上过邻居，打开房门，进门右手边是厨房，中段有个小厅连着卫生间，往里是唯一的卧室和小阳台。他还是伸手试了试大灯开关，噼啪两声走个过场，确实是停电了，好在手机还剩百分之十五电量，还是能撑到洗完澡的，噢，老房子没有管道燃气，只装了电热水器，他摇了摇头，只好脱衣服洗个冷水澡了。

铁管里的自来水冷得刺骨，映在白色墙砖上的人不由得绷紧了肌肉，近半个月无规律的作息受住了，这些年桩桩件件的麻烦事都应付了下来，工作工作，时而感觉到脸上的笑意仅是肌肉记忆，正如收到寒冷的刺激会瑟缩，对上他人也只要扬起笑脸，俗话说得好，扬手不打笑脸人。潦草地拭去身上水珠，换上当做居家服的旧衣，他望向镜中的自己，室外冷光将他的轮廓勾勒分明，止水不由自主地发出了嗤笑的鼻音，嘴角没有一丝上扬，他似乎有些笑累了，眼尾像是倦饿的狼。

手机只剩百分之八的电量了，他快速浏览通讯录，今天也同过去两百多天一致，没盼到来自某人的通话，播去的未接通话也仅有几个，均无回拨。你的工作是工作，我的工作也是工作，不言而喻地妥协了。他看着低电量自动关机的屏幕喉咙一涩，将手机抛到沙发上，自暴自弃般过不去了——总想和那人好好跨个年，当时拨通了电话，两端同时说出了“新年快乐”，但这之后呢，两人在零点的焰火声中沉默，直到互道晚安。我有一千万个讨你欢喜、独你心醉的词句，相对本无言，隔着万水千山，倘若我对你说了，这一段电波又能代表什么承诺呢？

卧室内的床靠墙放，床脚右侧有个大窗，房内仅此一个窗。按照止水的习惯夜晚睡觉时会打开一半窗帘，清晨醒来时睁眼看到阳光与单纯被闹钟吵醒的感受截然不同，即使他想睡回笼觉也得先爬起来把窗帘拉上，自律在此时就会驱动他“醒都醒了”，可现在窗帘却是闭合在一起的，眼前漆黑一片。微妙的不适在他的想法里，记忆从进门开始扫荡，一切都很好什么也没少，宿舍什么贵重物品都没有，倘若有贼，是要进来偷门锁吗……止水说服自己放弃胡思乱想，偶尔忘记拉开窗帘了吧，还不如早点睡。他没去管窗帘，直接向床的方向仰面倒去了。

“呃！”

体重沉下至床面之时触感柔中硌骨，一声不适从自己的喉咙里发出，另一声却是——止水侧身避开异样，撑起自己从床上弹起来，窗帘呼地被他扯开了，供电恰巧在此时恢复，他借助对面楼道的灯光看着从他的床上、他的被褥中扭动着爬起来的人形——是宇智波鼬！

寒天不见月少了些许凄凉，头上还顶着浴巾的大男孩在垂手等待，惊异地看着从梦里飞来的妖精。窗玻璃将灯光虑去了镀红，映照在床头与墙的夹角，长发的人终于从一床墨绿中冒出来，只贴身裹着另一张雪白的绒被，随着揉眼睑的动作被子塌下去一方，露出半臂与肩。那人似是起床气恼了，低头沉吟一声，又朝着他站的方向抬头，右眼不睁，左眼不情不愿地半阖着看他，复又倾身想要逃离被子怪兽的囚禁，朝他伸来手，半弯小腿的弧度与腰线至肩暴露在他的眼下，也暴露在略带明黄的微光之中。因此，卧房的一隅由冬至夏，止水的脑海里只剩南方的岛屿和热带雨林。

停顿只有短短几秒，止水还没来得及想“从此君王不早朝”，眼见伸来的手瑟缩了一下，便迅速地要去握住。没想到眼前人只是在使坏，两人指尖只碰触了一厘，止水看到鼬的眼睛亮了一瞬，后者立刻收回手去，退回夹角的阴影中，使得前者得偿所愿啪的一声卧摔在床的正中。

身下的床垫弹了几下，较大的声响让鼬差点被近一百四十斤砸坏的心情逐渐变好，他看着干脆趴在床上一动不动的止水，丢开浴巾五指张开使劲去揉那卷翘的短发，对方的手反过来捉住了他的手腕，原本舒展开的面部又立刻僵了起来，这只手除了手心是暖的，手指皆像是冻上的栏杆。他太冷了，鼬想着，并没有立刻将还维持着脸朝下姿势的止水拉起来塞进被窝里，他反握住止水的手，使得带有脉搏跳动的温热手腕贴着止水的手指，使他暴露在空气中逐渐冰凉的手指去搔止水的腕部。

趴着的人感觉周遭暗了下去，侧眼看到垂下的墨色长发将自己笼罩，布料摩擦，有什么碰到了他的耳廓，以为是鼬在捣乱，但一口暖意呵在了他的耳畔，鼬的唇蹭着他耳尖敏感的绒毛，用气音说“窗户没打胶，把窗帘拉上，冻人”。这下止水真的起不来了，像是触电了一般半身都麻痹了。他缓慢地舒展肌肉，长长地唔了一阵，将握住鼬的手重新放回头顶，随后撑起身体，用短发磨蹭着对方的掌心转了半圈坐起身，像是一只大猫在撒娇求饶。止水抬头对鼬亮起不怀好意的笑颜，他知道鼬受不住某些小动作的，现在这只的手臂已经不受控制地颤抖着垂下了。

窗帘被拉过半，鼬勾着止水的脖子将他塞进了被窝里。

“等一下，鼬，我太冷了，还没有暖和起来。”止水拉开距离，将眼前人裹起来，指背摩挲着鼬睡得暖烘烘的脸颊说。才看见床头柜上有半杯水，玻璃杯的上半凝有水珠，两个连片的胶囊，一个已经空了，另一粒半边橙半边透明，知道对方是吃了止痛药才睡的。

“你在说什么？”

假装听不懂对方的话，鼬认真地将厚被子掀开，对着空出来的位置向止水做了个请的手势。止水笑着叹了口气，他顺势躺下，刚想要让一个身位不至于冻得鼬难受，也借机让自己暖起来，鼬依旧瑟缩着把手和腿都缠了上来。

“这样真不行。”止水认真地说。

“我认为可以。”鼬比他更认真。

其实身躯还算温暖，冻的仅是手脚，因为鼬仅有绒毯一件蔽体，止水一手捞过鼬的小腿，使对方整个人蜷缩着被圈在怀中，不去分担他四肢的冰冷，将下巴抵在鼬的头顶，猛地吸一口气，今天这发香是与他同款的橙花调。当心又冻得头疼，止水将怀中人往上提了，他吻对方的发鬓。来时被风吹的已经痛过了，鼬回答着挣开，双手从对方下摆探入，此时指尖的温度却比这厚实胸膛低了。止水分心按住在他身上作坏的手，这下可了不得，休闲裤的绳结不知道什么时候被扯开了，现在正被灵活的脚趾往下拉扯，夹紧腿也没办法阻止，蹭两下就退到了膝弯，顾下不顾上也不行，一放开那双手就专往他敏感处摸了，像是小猫在身上爬，痒进心里。一时手忙脚乱，单方面的防守和单方面的进攻，空气中的干冷开始消失。

还是在变成搏斗前停止吧，这样想着的止水嘴上嘟哝依你依你都依你，把外裤蹬下床，也脱下了那件触感并不好的旧衣，主动将鼬的脚夹在腿间，揽过这道瘦韧的腰，如同曾经一齐渡过夜晚，保持克制地相拥。

趁睡意未到，止水支起脑袋多看看怀里这家伙。想问缩在怀里的人最近可好啊、怎么不给我打电话、什么时候来的也不叫我去接、你想我了吗……可要打招呼的话，明明一进房门就该走完流程了，又看见那双仿佛有星河辉映的眸子对上了视线，这个人看向他的眼总是澄明如初，逐渐的不知道该如何回应这或真或假的情绪。我们认识得太久了，成长的洪流冲散我们的形影不离，哪怕是短暂分别后的重聚，仍是心神不宁，或许这只是在冬夜里的一场南国梦，梦中的所见的艳丽盛夏与怀中人皆是泡影，又或许，现在闭上眼睛，醒来时还停留在幼时一同分享的橙味汽水。止水用手指轻轻揉了揉鼬的腰窝，垂首啄吻这眉眼，换来对方抬头轻吻他下颔的回礼。

“早饭吃什么？”止水说。

鼬没有明回，用鼻音哼笑一声，将环在腰上的手臂推了回去，可止水非要来勾他的额发，他将长发撩往一侧，握拳交给那只大掌，将要握住又摊开，鼬将五指对缝扣住对方手，往身前一扯，再往床头一推，白毯落在止水身上，鼬半个身子的重量也交了出去。身上人眼中的光收敛了，止水想要探明这眼底到底是什么，对方的手掌轻覆了上来，眼部被遮住了，视野变得不清不楚，他有些期待，还有些难为情，原本被弃之脑后的句子冒了出来，涌到喉间，单音节刚破口而出，柔软湿滑的触感突然上唇走过，只一下。止水想把话说出来，但身上人纯属在玩闹，一张嘴就被亲一口，也不恼，故意逗引着鼬来吻他，他去追逐回吻，直到鼬收回遮盖他眼睛的手、伏跨在他的身上。

“你吃什么？”鼬反问道。

宇智波鼬不是个没良心的，但至少在某些时候是个小坏蛋。十指相扣，被压在头顶的手终于反制了，止水借力带着鼬依靠在床头，低头看到完全跨坐在他身上的人，现在才知道拉扯阻止他们肌肤相贴的毯子。现在可不冷了，带茧的指节捻动因后知后觉而热烘的耳珠，鼻尖蹭鼻尖，止水去捏鼬的后颈，轻微混乱的鼻音流进耳蜗中，脸颊贴脸颊，止水卷舌去舔鼬的耳珠，含进嘴里故意吮吸出声，胸膛抵胸膛，带茧的手已经失去顾虑，顺着脊柱摩擦至尾椎，鼬被逼出一声吟哦，向后仰去的弧度带出两人攀升的体温，像是灼浪依附海岸。

窗外寒风叩击着窗，欲要以低温摧毁这遗漏之处。而房内的两人似是点着的炉子，甚至于有些过热了。


End file.
